smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ImperiexSeed/Smallville New Age Full dialogues
Ep01 Mantle Conner leaves the house and goes off on his way to the first day of school, feeling both nervous yet excited, all at the same time. He gets to Smallville High and goes on in, only to find bustle of kids, almost endless rows of lockers, and school banners that read, "Welcome back to Smallville High". Back at Watchtower, some of the Justice League, including Clark, John and Oliver, are all working to keep the city safe. "Our computer-techy would sure come in handy right about now," remarked Oliver. "Yeah about that, where is she anyway?" asked Clark. "I've been in need of her help lately, now looking at John, hey John, do you happen to know where Tess is?" John sighed, "No, I've actually been following some other leads, but I'll definitely look into it, she is one of us after all." "I have to be at the Daily Planet in an hour, but don't worry about it, I'll look for her. In the meantime, John, please keep a eye on Conner, Clark smiles, and I think the days of you watching over me are over, look after him." The Manhunter nods, and Clark speeds off, leaving behind a faint streak. Back in Smallville at the school, some kid is picking on an underclassman, a freshman, and this catches Conner's eye. "Dude, stop that, leave him alone!" The kid smirked, and spat, "What are you going to do about it, huh?" Conner replied back, "Just please, stop tormenting him, it's not -" "Or what," the bully interrupted. The bully approached Conner, lifted his fist, and shot his hand forward, but Conner caught it and lightly thrushes it back, making the kid lose his balance and fall down. Conner kneels down next to the other kid, "Hey, are you alright, dude? Are you hurt?" The kid looked up with a glum look on his face, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," replied the boy. After school ended, Conner was walking home, but gets jumped by some kids, and one of them are familiar - the bully."Who do you think your are, you're nothing, a nobody," spat the head bully. The head bully pointed a pudgy finger at Conner, "Get him!" They all pounced on him, but Conner shrugged his shoulders, and they flew off. They looked up, but to their surprise, Conner was already gone. Conner was sprinting around at super speed, when he noticed a kid, who apparently, was controlling ice. He halted and went over to him. But, before Conner could say something, the kid turned around, and blinked, causing a hail storm, but this didn't phase Conner one bit, the kid threw a punch, Conner caught it, "What are you doing," asked Conner. The kid replied, "Do you know what it's like to get picked on constantly, everyday," but before Conner could respond, the kid put both hands up in the air, and a swirling disk of ice formed, and he released it at Conner, and it shot Conner backwards. The kid contacted nearby two sticks, turning them into two icicle-based knifes, he threw them, but Conner dodged them, ran circles around the kid till he passed out, Conner caught him, and took him to Smallville's hospital. In a nearby tree, perched, is the Martian Manhunter, and sensing that Conner is safe with through his telepathy, he darts off into the sky. The Planet is closing for the night and seeing as Clark and Lois are the last ones to finish up, Clark grabs Lois, and the next this she knows, she is in her apartment with Clark, she smiles at him, and they go to bed. "Goodnight, Lois." "Goodnight, Clark." Lois whispers back. ---- Ep02 Alias Up in the sky, perched on Watchtower's dome, is The Blur, as he watches over the city. Nothing escapes his view, he sees all, from the US flag dangling in the air, drooping over the pole, at Smallville High, to the article Lois is currently writing at the Planet right now. With the city currently safe-and-sound, he swoops down into the Planet's twin doors, and appears at his desk as Clark Kent. Oliver is doing everything he can to find out where Tess is and what actually happened to her. With no luck, he calls Bart, and has him search all of Metropolis, and Bart gets a lead and gives it to Oliver, doing it all in under a second. "So, what did you find, Bart, anything useful?" "Yeah, of course, man, but um, what could've happened to her?" "I don't really know right now, but I have a feeling I'm about to find out, thanks for your help... There's someone I have to pay a visit to, Lex, I mean, he's returned from the dead, and he might know something about his sister." Bart nods, Oliver blinks, and he is nowhere in sight. Oliver quickly learns that Lex has no memory of anything other than his own name. At the Planet, Clark is reading the newspaper, to find nothing that unusual happening. Back in Smallville, Conner is walking to school, the Manhunter is watching him from a nearby tree, and Conner hears a limb twitch, he looks up, but the martian in gone. Meanwhile, a bank is being rob in Smallville, the "Savings and Loan", Clark hears it all the way from the Daily Planet, speeds off, stops it, checks on Conner, feeds Shelby, and returns to work in a split-second. "Hey, Lois, I believe I've already found a good nickname..." "That's fantastic, Smallville," she responded, "what is it?" Clark smiled, "Man of Steel", he replied. At Smallville High, Conner is unpacking his backpack, stuffs some books in his locker, shuts it, and walks away, without even a smile... The bell rings and class has started, he's going to be late, but before the tone fully stops, Conner super speeds to class, making it in time, then the sound disappears. His crush, Emily Starr, walks in. "You're late, miss Starr, now take a seat, please," said Ms. Huntress. The class was boring to Conner, it's not like he hated math, cause actually, his brain was wired for that type of calculating, it was just that he was having a daydream, one about Emily. Then suddenly, his ears twitched, and he heard it, someone was being robbed just outside. Conner made sure that no one was looking at him, then zipped off. Once outside, he looked around for the criminal, he heard the guy talking in the front of the school... he ran around, pushed him down in mid-stride, and darted back into the school. Lex couldn't remember anything about his past, nothing... only his name. He called, "Rick, I want you to tell me everything you know about the Luthors, and leave nothing out, got it?" "Yes, Mister Luthor, sir." Rick tells Lex everything he knows. Typing the headline to the latest story, Clark hears a bomb ticking in Utah, he moves slightly, but stays in his chair, than he dashes there, and in mid-speed, crushes it, than he's back in his chair, as if nothing ever happened. He continues typing. Lois is on the job, doing a LIVE interview for the press. Night time begins to settle... From his cell, Toyman pages one of his villains, "Metallo, find The Bur and destroy him, so that he can't foil our devious plans." "Yes, sir, I'm on it," replies Metallo. Metallo goes to the Planet, and enters. People in his way get tossed aside. Clark can feel the vibe of the kryptonite, he dashes to the basement, changes and runs outside to the entrance. X-raying, he can see Metallo heading to his and Lois' office. He thinks for a minute, knowing of his kryptonite-based heart... He super leaps off the ground, and in mid-air, releases two, thing beams of heat from his eyes, it melts the glass, Clark flies through, grabs him and hurls him outside. "John, what do you want? Let me guess, Toyman sent you, didn't he?" Metallo's face curves into a smirk, "Yes, he did," spat John. Without warning, he jumped towards Clark, but Clark moved, appearing on the ground below him. John fell back down and Clark is back in the skies. "You can't win, and I can't afford to lose against you right now, so I'm using my speed to win. Just go away." Then suddenly, John appeared and asked, "Need any assistance?" Before Metallo could do anything, the martian lunges at him, and takes him away, leaving behind an array of red light. "Thankfully for him," Clark mumbled to himself. He returned to his desk as Clark. Conner is at his house with Shelby. "Goodnight, buddy," Conner whispered, than flicked off the lights, and went to bed. ---- Ep03 Protector At the apartment, Clark searches for his glasses because he and Lois have a deadline to meet today at work, which they can't afford to miss. "Hey, Lois, honey, have you seen my glasses?" "Um, I believe they're on the living-room table..." Clark speeds to the other room, "Got them, thanks." "Lois, are you ready to go?" She laughs, "Yeah, Clark." He put on his jacket, and swoops in, scoops her, and suddenly, Lois finds herself at her and Clark at his, she smiles, "thanks." Back at Smallville High, Conner is in the library, trying desperately to focus enough so he can study for a Science test tomorrow. But, no matter how hard he tries, he can't seem to stay focused. Then it hits him, he starts feeling sick, he turns around, to find, to his surprise, a bookmark laced with some Green kryptonite. The Manhunter continues to keep a watchful eye on Conner, while still protecting Metropolis, at the same time. He does a diligent sweep of Metropolis, then on Conner, leaving behind a whirl of red light. At the Daily Planet, Clark's nose twitches, he smells the hues of the Green K rock in Smallville High's library embedded in the bookmark. Clark sips his coffee, puts aside the newspaper, and begins typing. All the while, Lois is having a bad day - her hands are full, she has the daily paper in her mouth, she tires to open the door to her office, she loses balance, Clark moves, then the next thing she notices is that her door is open the day's paper in on her desk, and she's fine. She looks over at Clark who is typing, she smiles. At Watchtower, Oliver is searching for any projects, corporations, and anything else that may be connected with Lex, or Luthors, for that matter. Suddenly, almost out of the blue, in walks his sidekick Mia. She smiles, "Hey." "Oh hey, Mia," Oliver replies. "Did you happen to find anything on Lex?" "Sorry, no, not really. But what I don't understand is why we're going after him, when he is memory less," Mia torts. "Yeah, but he's still dangerous, Mia," Oliver responded, "So, please keep looking, okay?" Mia nods, and leaves. Around the surrounding area of Metropolis, nighttime looms, workers are finishing up with work, and are preparing to go home for the night. At the Planet, Perry, alone in the building, is locking up for night, trying to return home, but he hears something, a weird sound, coming from behind him. He stands frozen in complete horror, mumbling, "Who's there..." He turns around, only to find no one there, and wipes the sweat from his brow. He turns back around, screams, and gets knocked-out. Clark hears the noise from the apartment, as he's getting ready for bed. Without hesitating, he runs off, leaving behind a faint white streak, appearing at the Perry's side, who is still unconscious on the floor. Clark feels for his pulse, he's still alive. Listening, Clark tries to hear anything out of the ordinary, anything suspicious, but hears nothing of the sort, leaving whoever did this still active. This confuses Clark, as he hears everything. He expands the range of his hearing, listening across the entire state of Kansas, but still nothing. To himself, Clark thinks, 'Whoever did this must be extremely fast, being able to leave before I could even identify him.' Clark takes Perry to the nearest hospital to an emergency room, waits for him to wake up... Perry eyes begin to twitch, Clark smiles, and leaves for home. Next day, at Smallville High, Conner goes on in to his Science class for the test he is about to take. The teacher hands out the test, saying, "Just so everyone knows, cheating will not be tolerated, nor will talking, and anyone who does will receive a detention, understood?" The entire class responds back in unison, "Yes, sir. " "Good, then get started." Once all the students have finished with the test, and they all leave, Conner approaches his teacher. "I just just wanted to thank you, Mr. Davidson, for all of your support." He smiles, "You're welcome, Conner, you know I'm always here for you, right..." "Yes, sir, I do." Conner leaves, and searches for Emily. He finds her eating lunch, on a bench, outside. He opens the door, starts to walk towards her, but is lifted off the ground by something and whipped into a nearby forest, hitting many tress along the way. With minor bruises, he manages to get up, he looks around, to find what appears to him to be a red-colored robot with a yellow arrow branded to his skull... Conner takes a step, and the machine retaliates, by spinning vigorously around, moving so fast that that he looks like a tornado of red energy, this creates a small tremors, which even knocks Conner down. Conner looks up at the moving figure, "What are you, and what do you want?" The thing responds by saying, "I am Red Tornado, and I will destroy you completely!" He lunges at Conner, but Conner, at super speed, rolls away, but Red Tornado grabs him and hurls him up in the air... Then suddenly, as if out of nowhere, John appears, saves Conner, taking him somewhere safe, and arrives back to confront it, all done in about 3 seconds. The Manhunter squints at it, releasing a strand of energy from his eyes, hitting the robot, which knocks him over. Thinking of the safety of Smallville's inhabitants, John super speeds behind it, grabs it and runs it to Watchtower, where he questions him. "Why did you attack Conner, John Smith," John asked, "and what do you want?" The robot looked confused, mumbling, "How did you know my -" "I'm telepathic", John interrupted. Red Tornado slouched, softening up. "I'll be honest with you, Manhunter... I was programmed for some reason, some purpose, but I don't know why. I sensed high power-levels in the boy, Conner, that's why I attacked him." "Ah, I understand. If I may, where are you from?" Red Tornado smiled, "It's alright, and I'm from a planet called Rann, and was originally created by To Morrow, mainly for destructive purposes. I am sorry, thanks for your hospitality, but I must be going now, though I may return, we'll see." The red robot shaking his feet, tunred into a raging whirl of wind, and disappeared. As nighttime draws closer, Clark gets ready to clock out, packing up, and he looks over at Lois, who is still typing an article. "I'll be done in just a second, Smallville." Lois said. "No, take your time, Lois, I can wait." She finished and they leave hand in hand. From his small cell, Toyman thinks of ways to cause permanent damage to the city of Metropolis, but most of all, how to ruin and defeat its greatest hero: The Blur. He laughs, and everything goes dark. To Be Continued... ---- Ep04 Steel Inside the prison station holdings, Toyman secretly conjures a new plan, one that will be most unexpected. He pulls out his pager, and says, "I want you, Roulette, to locate the Martian Manhunter, and report back to me his location. Is that understood?" Roulette replies back, "Yes, sir, I understand. But, when I find him, what should I do, as I highly doubt that I could even harm him? " Toyman scoffs, "Leave that to me." Though doubtful, she replies back, "Okay," clicking the pager. At Smallville High, Conner is studying in the library, when he spots Emily. His heart races... Contemplating, mainly cause of fear, he then decides to approach her. "Hey, Emily, how are you?" Conner mumbled. She turns around, smiles, and says, "Hey, you're the Conner kid, right?" He blushes, "Yeah, that's me..." she gently pats a spot beside her, "Come sit by me." Appalled, he obliges, "Okay, thanks." he replies. Two hours later, the buses start to leave the school... "I have to board the bus." Emily said politely. Looking somewhat said, he replies, "Okay, see you soon hopefully." She boards her bus, and to Conner's surprise, she smile and waves, and Conner waves back. The buses leave... Conner hears something weird: one of the vehicles, the one with Emily on it, starts to tip off a hill, Conner hears it, speeds over to it, and saves the bus, no one sees but Emily does. Back at the Kent farm, a guy by the name of John Henry, arrives, looking for The Blur, only to find a vacant site. Seeing it as a lost cause, he leaves, and heads for Metropolis city. At some police station, John Jones is talking with a deputy about some curious case. "Ah, so it was a woman red, like some ninja," questioned John. The deputy nodded, "Yeah, I'm afraid so, and according to the eye-witness, she is still here somewhere." "Well, thank you, sir, I'll be going now, and I'll page you if I get anything," John states. "Thank you, and goodnight, detective Jones." John focuses his attention, hearing some robber across the city mugging a young girl, and he darts through the streets, leaving a whip of red energy behind him... He throws the robber onto a car, looks at the girl, smiles, and leaves. Back at Watchtower, Oliver is researching Tess' death, trying to find something that could help him find out more about the incident... but still nothing. Oliver, despite this, continues to work. Meanwhile, Roulette has located the Martian and reports back to Toyman... "Hey, boss, I've found him..." "Excellent, now I'll handle it from here, good work." the Toyman replied. "Now, to call a friend in my favor... Rudy Jones," Toyman muttered to himself. Clark is at the office and is typing away at the keyboard, he glances over at the clock on his HP computer, and it reads '3:00 PM'. He gets up, stretches, and heads off to break. He has his red truck in the lot. He drives to Smallville High to get Conner, who to his surprise, is not there. He sighs, and leaves. He makes sure no one is looking, and he picks up his red truck, runs it back to the farm, then bolts off to work, leaving behind only a white faint streak, his break ends in half a second, and he's in his chair before the second passes. Concerned about how Clark would react, Conner calls Oliver and tells him that someone saw him use his abilities. "Hey, Oliver, can I talk to you at Watchtower?" Oliver grabs his cell-phone, and replies, "sure thing, kid." Oliver clicks his phone, closes it, and picks up a nearby newspaper, when Conner suddenly appears. They talk. At the police holdings, Toyman gets a visitor, Rudy Jones, who has adopted an alias called "Parasite", and they talk for a while, till he has to leave by state law. The Toyman smirks, "I need you to do a little something for me: steal the Manhunter's powers, use them on the city, and kill The Blur." Rudy raises an eyebrow, saying, "Fine, but but do I get in return?" The Toyman responds with, "Money, lots and lots of money." Parasite nods, and leaves. Winslow laughs hysterically, and the rooms goes dark. To Be Continued... ---- Ep05 Archer The party is roaring with people, and among them are Oliver, Chloe and Dinah, and the music is blaring... When suddenly, a huge Zombie-like man arrives, causes a lot of trouble, and gets the heroes' attention. Oliver goes and gets changed into Green Arrow inside a restroom, as does Dinah, but instead as Black Canary. They return, and Black Canary kicks the creature, but with no success, due to some type of invulnerability. She tries screaming in its face, which sends the creature flying. Before departing, it leaves with, "I'll be back for you!" Then seemingly out of nowhere, Dark Archer appears. He kicks Dinah out of the way, and takes Oliver with him. From the balcony Chloe screams, "Oliver!" with tears running down her face. Dinah comes over to Chloe. Chloe pouts softly, mumbling, "The Dark Archer took Oliver..." Frowning, Black Canary replies, "Well, we have to do something." Category:Blog posts